Alone
by Achilles-Heel
Summary: Just how far would you go...


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu, nor any characters therein. I also do not own the lyrics Killing me Softly. _   
  
  
  
  
And we shall see in the dark.   
  
And we shall dream, in the dark.  
  
And we shall love in the dark.  
  
And we shall perish, in the dark.   
  
  
  
  
_The wind whispered like a child, playing with the paper lanterns that hung from the roof.   
  
_Miyu...  
  
_A sharp cry shattered the calm. Hastily, a window was banged shut, closing the small house from the outside world. The wind whipped at the lanterns, their soft glow casting red shadows across a figure that stood outside the secured window.  
  
_Are you afraid, Miyu...?  
  
_The cries came softer now. Murmurs from within the house stirred, until the patient spoke from behind a heavy curtain, lying in a feverish trance within a bed of twisted sheets.   
__Can you hear...can you hear him?The girl's words were broken and barely heard above the sudden torrents of wind that shook the small home. The girl then sighed, as if a great weight was being lifted from her thin, frail limbs.   
  
_I am here with you my love, close your eyes...  
  
_Three shadows hovered around the bed, in the dim candle light. One parted the curtain, gently lifting the girl's arm and feeling along her wrist. The second clasped her hands to her chest, staring at the still form on the bed. The last knelt beside the girl's feet, resting his forehead on the soft mattress. His lips moved, but no sound was heard. The doctor lay the girl's ashen arm back onto the mattress, lowering his gaze to the still, peaceful face that gazed past the doctor, and out the window. The doctor gently lowered her eyelids, closing those pale eyes from the world outside. They did not strike the doctor as strange, as he packed up his cloth travel sack with the meager tools he owned.   
He had witnessed many deaths, and shut many eyes that had all stared into a place unseen by mortals. The doctor reached out to place a gentle hand on the father's arm. As he left the small home, he looked over his shoulder at the desolate couple.   
They were both holding each other, the woman's tiny hands stroking the girl's pale cheek. Dark strands of hair brushed softly over the girl's lifeless eyes. The father rested his chin on the woman's dark head, absently pressing his lips to her temple; his eyes gazed out the window. As the doctor moved out the door, his own gaze drifted to the window as well. Red shadows danced for a split moment, then faded into the darkness. The doctor felt his breath catch in his throat. Was that what the girl had saught, in her last moments? Hurriedly, he entered his carriage and called to the driver to take him home. His head fell back against the plush velvet head rest, and he shut his eyes.   
It was late. Perhaps he was in need of a good, long rest. As the carriage rolled out of the small gravel drive, the doctor noticed a soft chime that tickled his ear. The wind chimed again, this time more insistent.  
  
_She will be with me..._  
  
The doctor felt comforted. Then, just as he was drifting on the winds of sleep, a thought occurred to him. How could the girl have seen the window, from behind those thick curtains? But, the thought was quickly swallowed by the darkness that claimed the tired doctor.   
  
_With me...  
  
_And then, the doctor slept.  
  
A figure moved silently from the small window, the folds of his dark robe untouched by the frenzied winds. Beside him was a pale girl who looked up into the sky with eyes that saw a place unseen by mortals. His gaze followed hers, tracing across the sky to the silver stone that lay embedded within the black canvas. When she spoke, it was for him alone.  
I want it, my love_...  
_His gaze lowered to the small girl held securely in his arms. Her golden eyes were imploring. A rush of longing filled his chest- something he had not felt in ages.   
The moon is cold, and alone_...  
_She whispered, strands of dark hair weaving across her face. He was watching her lips form the words, supple and deceptively alive. Her fragile hand touched his, small fingers finding a place that was entwined with his own.   
So cold_..._  
She brought their wound fingers to her cheek. Without hesitation, the soft folds of his cloak wrapped around her body. His embrace was full and absolute. As she pressed her still lips to each of his knuckles, his arms tightened. His eyes roamed over her face, etching each curve and shadow into his memory. His eyes darkened.  
_Forget the sallow moon , forget the past, and come with me...   
_She smiled at their hands, studying the long pale fingers that were linked with her own; the sight reminded her of a puzzle.  
I saw you. At my window_...  
_She whispered secretively.   
_And I you.   
_She seemed pleased with his answer, for she leaned further into his welcoming arms.  
Then like the pale moon, I shall belong to the night and forget the sunlight._..  
  
_A subtle smile formed on his lips.  
_You belong to me, my love.  
  
  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers  
  
Singing my life with his words  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Killing me softly, with his song..._  
_  
_  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you for reading! I'm very sorry for the confusion, I posted the wrong fanfic the first time around...-.-' My bad! I would also like to thank those who wrote such kind reviews for my first story-posting is not half as scary now. 


End file.
